


In The Ring

by twistedrunes



Series: George [18]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Foreplay, Gen, Injury, Kissing, Language, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Threats, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, broken eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:51:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedrunes/pseuds/twistedrunes
Summary: “Miss Hunter?” A timid voice asks accompanying the equally timid knock on your door.Two women clutch each other’s hands in your office doorway. “Come in, take a seat.” You motion for them to the two chairs on the other side of your desk. “What can I do for you ladies?“We were told to come here.” One lady, a tall bottle blonde with dark eyes says pushing the envelope across the table to you.You open it and skim the contents.Anna,Found these two whoring at Alea Manor.Thought you might have a place for them.Arthur.You smile. Typical Arthur, sending you whores to let you know he was thinking of you. To show you that he was trying to run Alea House how you would’ve wanted. God, you missed him. Missed all of them really. Well, except Tommy. Tommy could get fucked.





	In The Ring

Selene’s flat is effectively a large room with a stove and kitchen cabinets in one corner and a bathroom in another. Embellished silk screens and bookshelves create the illusion of separate rooms. Namely a bedroom, sitting room and a dining space adjacent to the kitchen. The heavy drapes covering the windows do an excellent job of blocking the light so you can sleep during the day.  

It’s a comfortable size, but still small enough that you can’t reasonably ignore the knocking on the door. Mercifully it’s a short stumble from the oversized bed to the door. You pull your robe around yourself. “Yeah?” You grunt as you make your way to the door.

“Sorry to disturb you, Miss.” It’s Dolly the day girl.

“Yeah. What’s up?” You ask undoing the locks on the door, managing to half open your eyes.

“Someone downstairs to see you.”

“Who?” You ask opening the door and leaning against the frame.

“It’s Goliath, Miss.” She says in a whisper. You blink, then open your eyes wide in an attempt to get them to stay that way. “He said he needs to talk to you. Says it’s important. Some unfinished business from last night.” She continues sotto voiced.

You rub your hand over your face. A half smile forming there. You have a reasonably good idea what unfinished business he’s talking about. The pair of you had behaved like teenagers, kissing and grinding against each other for the forty minutes he had stayed earlier this morning before he had dragged himself off to training. Remembering you rub your hand over your neck. You’d bet good money you had a hickey. You’d struggled to sleep after he left for training, your body lusting after his. “Yeah. Right. Give me ten minutes to get dressed and then send him up.”

Dolly’s eyebrows shoot up her face, but she had them under control in an instant. Neutral look set before she spoke again. “Yes, Miss.”  

 

“How was training?” You ask holding the door open for Goliath.

“Awful.” He says grinning as he ducks under the frame.

“Why’s that?”

“Late. Had to do extra laps. Couldn’t concentrate.” He says removing his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack next to the door. 

“Tea?” You ask standing in the small kitchenette, lifting the boiling kettle from the range and placing it on the sink.

“Mm,” Goliath replies distractedly.

“So why couldn’t you concentrate?” You ask, teasing, reaching up to get the tea canister from the top shelf. Knowing your actions would lift the hem of your house dress, exposing the tops of your stockings.

Goliath presses against you from behind, hand wrapping around yours on the canister. He rolls his hips against you, pushing his already firm cock against you. “Been like this since four am.” He growls into your ear. His free hand stretching over your stomach. Holding you against him as he kisses the soft skin under your ear. You shiver with his touch, resting your head back on his shoulder. His free hand rises to your breast. You both moan as he fondles the pliant flesh. “I want you.” He breathes into your ear.

“I have to be at work in a couple of hours.” You turn in his arms, hands skimming across his shoulders, before grasping at his neck, burying your fingers in his hair as you pull his mouth back to yours. Standing on your tiptoes to reach him.

“Good thing you don’t have far to go.” Goliath sighs against your cheek.

Your kisses become frenzied, both of you sucking and biting, tongues chasing each other as you explore. “Bed.” You instruct waving your hand vaguely in the right direction, before leaning back and flicking the overhead lights off.  

Goliath moans, lifting you without breaking your kiss. He carries you to the bed, slowly lowering you, so you are sitting on the edge. You begin tugging the buttons on the bottom of his waistcoat open. He lowers himself so he is kneeling in front of you, his hands at your hips, your fingers now working the buttons higher up his chest. Goliath leans forward burying his face in your neck, sucking and nipping, he groans as his hands slide down your thighs.

Sliding his waistcoat off his shoulders, you turn your attention to his shirt. Goliath grins wickedly, meeting your gaze as he reaches his hand between his shoulder blades and yanks his shirt over his head. You sigh as you run your hands over his torso enjoying the feel of his muscles under your hands. He stands, toeing his shoes and socks off. You press your hand to his groin, palming his length through the rough fabric of his pants as you undo the fastenings. You pepper kisses across his abdomen. Goliath’s head drops back, enjoying the friction along his pulsing cock. You pull away allowing his pants to crumple around his ankles with the release of the final clasp.

“Fuck.” You gasp tracing your finger along his length.

Goliath’s head drops as he looks at you anxiously, “We don’t have to,” he says quietly.

“Why not?” You ask shocked, using his hips to tug him back towards you.

Goliath blushes, “Nice ladies, well they don’t like it. I hurt them.” He says softly. His fingers tucking your hair behind your ear.

You stand and wrap your arms around his waist, making sure to trap him between you. You smile up at him warmly. “I’m not a nice lady.” You assure him, rubbing your hand along his cock again.

“Are you sure you want to?” Goliath asks earnestly.

“Fuck yes.” You insist.

Turning you, he begins undoing the line of buttons down the back of your dress. After each button is released, he caresses the skin with his fingertips before he presses his lips to your spine, until he ends up kneeling behind you. Lips brushing the skin at the base of your spine as he guides the material from your shoulders.  

The dress falls, and you catch it around your waist holding it against your abdomen protectively. You slip from Goliath’s grasp and flick the switch on the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. Goliath pulls you back to him moaning into your stomach “I want to see you.”

“No. Trust me you don’t.” You say anxiously.

Goliath pulls you with him as he positions himself on the edge of the bed, placing you in front of him before leaning over and turning the light back on. “I do.” He insists, holding your gaze softly, face calm and gentle as he runs his hands over your shoulders and down to your hands. He gently tries to work the fabric from them.

“No, please.” You beg, your voice is tight and small as you grip the fabric with your fingers tightly.

Goliath pulls you onto his lap, placing tender kisses on the tip of your shoulder, cheek and temple. “You’re so beautiful. Why don’t you want me to look at you?” he rubs his hands tenderly over your arm and thigh.

“I had an accident. I have scars.” You explain as you wrap your arms more tightly around yourself. “I don’t want to turn you off.”

Goliath kisses your temple again. “Are you okay now?” He asks watching your face, pulling you against him.

“Yes. But the scars,” 

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Goliath says as he leans over switching off the light. “I really want to see all of you.” He says, “But I’ll wait.” You release the breath you’ve been holding. He slides you back onto the bed and rests one knee beside you while he works the material of the dress from your fingers and tugs it free of your grasp. You shiver as the soft fabric skims over your legs. 

Feeling exposed you reach up and pull Goliath closer to you. He complies and kisses you, his arms holding his weight off you as he repositions himself. He presses his knee against your butt, pushing you further into the middle off the bed. Your legs fall around his, and you moan softly enjoying the pressure.

“We don’t have all day you know.” You tease rubbing him through his boxers. Goliath sighs contentedly as you feel him grow still further with your attention. “You should probably take these off.” You say, tugging at the waistband. Goliath quickly pushes them from his hips, standing to drop them to the floor.

You reach down to unclip your stockings.

“Slow,” Goliath says catching your hand and removing it from the clip. He kneels on the floor, fingers caressing the sliver of exposed skin between the edge of your panties and the top of your stockings. You moan and squirm in pleasure. Unclipping your stockings, he rolls them down your legs, following the nylon with a trail of kisses. He reaches under you unhooking your bra, sliding the straps down your arms, again following with a trail of kisses.

Your hands travel over his body as he undresses you, feeling his muscles flex under your hands driving you to distraction. “Too slow.” You moan tugging his hips toward you.

Goliath chuckles lowering his head to your chest. His hand engulfs one breast kneading it, as he uses his mouth on the other, sucking the nipple into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it.  His cock bounces against your hip as he moves. You reach out and take it gently, gliding your hand along its silken surface causing Goliath to groan into your chest. Reaching the head, you smooth the drop of pre-cum over it causing another deep groan.

Reaching down between your legs, Goliath drags his hand up between them. His pinky grazing one leg and thumb the other, teasing the sensitive flesh of your inner thighs. His progress is agonisingly slow. 

Reaching down you grab his hand and pull it to your core. You sigh as his fingers press against you, using the satin fabric of your panties to caress you.  You roll your hips against his fingers desperate for more. Goliath continues his slow teasing. His mouth meets yours, tugging your bottom lip between his teeth as he languidly toys with you, fingers circling and stroking you through the fabric of your panties.  Your hips writhe against him seeking more contact. You can feel Goliath smiling against your lips. “Slow.” He says again.

Unable to contain yourself you push your panties from your hips and throw them across the room. Wrapping your legs around his waist in an attempt to pull him down to you.  Resisting you, Goliath sinks to his knees and begins a new onslaught on your inner thighs alternating between deep kisses and light touches. As he gets closer and closer to your centre, you can feel yourself becoming wetter and wetter. You tug at his hair trying to bring him to you. Finally in position Goliath pauses.

“Anna,” He begins, hesitating.

“God, yes.” You groan in frustration, tugging at his hair and wiggling yourself down.

Goliath runs the flat of his tongue against your lips, and you buck. Goliath licks again, this time parting your folds with his tongue and grazing your clit. You grab a handful of his hair as he takes the back of your thighs in his hands and opens and lifts your legs to give himself better access.

Your hands grasp at your breasts, squeezing them and tugging at your nipples as Goliath’s hands slide to your waist pushing the back of your thighs to his shoulders. He holds you in position as he licks along your slit, tongue teasing your opening before gliding up, around and over your clit. Your desire grows stronger as he plunges his tongue into you before kissing your clit sucking it gently between his lips. You dig your heels into his back. Your nipples are like bullets pressing into the palms of your hands.

Goliath shuffles to the side slightly, resting his cheek on your inner thigh, and moving the other leg away. Opening you up to him.  His long fingers stroking you. He pauses again, waiting for permission to proceed.

“Yes, please” you plead relaxing your legs to provide him with greater access.

Goliath sucks two of his fingers into his mouth, before sliding one inside you.  You let out a gargled moan, grabbing a pillow and pushing it over your face. Goliath pumps his finger into you and teases his tongue over your sensitive nub. You can feel your orgasm beginning to build in your gut. Goliath adds a second finger, sucking you clit in time with the thrusts of his fingers. The pads of his fingertips pressing against your g-spot.  Moaning and bucking you cum. Goliath continues his ministrations as you soar, until you push him away, too sensitive to take any more.

Gasping you throw your arms over your head. Goliath uses one hand to support himself using the other to guide himself against your centre. You twitch and gasp as his head glides over your still tender nub. He slides down and presses against your opening, covering himself in your wetness. He slides up again spreading slickness as he goes. Your fingers bunch the comforter as he presses against your clit again.

“Fuck you feel amazing.” He sighs lowering himself to kiss you.

Your fingers grip the hair on the back of his head “I want you in me.” You insist. Goliath presses his first inch into you, and your nails rake his back. “More.” You moan. Goliath withdraws slowly before sliding into you again, slowly, allowing you to relax around him. He pauses waiting before withdrawing and repeating the motion going deeper still.

“Fuckin’ heavenly.” He gasps as he continues. Plunging deeper each time as your body accommodates him.

 

You’re a mess by the time he is fully sheathed in you. Head rolling from side to side, fingers clawing at him to drive him deeper. He was huge and stretched and filled every part of you. He pauses, gently pulsing within you as he kisses you deeply, mouth leaving yours to caress your neck. Goliath pulls himself out of you, causing you to moan in disappointment. However, your moan quickly becomes a gasp of pleasure when he thrusts back into you.

“Am I hurting you?” Goliath asks, holding himself still within you.

“No. I need you to fuck me” you demand before grazing your teeth over his neck. 

Goliath obeys thrusting into you, slowly increasing the pace. Your hips rise to meet his as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. His breathing becomes a shallow pant, and you can feel his body tensing as he reaches his peak “Fuck I’m sorry I’m gonna cum.” He groans. He pauses trying to hold off and presses his thumb to your clit.

“Oh, fuck, me too.” You cry tugging at his hips and thrusting against him. Goliath follows your lead and increases his speed again.  

You come together. Gasping, moaning and kissing. You cling to each other as you each begin to relax. Goliath collapses next to you before he rolls on his back and pulls you on top of him.  He peppers your face with kisses, muttering compliments and tracing his fingers over your back.  You sigh contentedly listening to Goliath’s heartbeat as it slows.

\---------------

You stand at the milliner’s stall looking in the mirror for a good five minutes. Trying on a dozen or more hats and fascinators. You were definitely being followed and by a rank amateur. You were just trying to determine if he was alone or not. The Peaky Blinder stood out like a sore thumb in this part of London. He was alone you decide. You make your selection and pay the vendor. Slipping through the racks and behind the carts, ensuring the Blinder saw you and was following.

 

“Oof!” The man huffs as you drag him into the alleyway and slam him against the wall. His head cracking against the brickwork. You press your forearm against his throat holding him in place, while you used your free hand to pull his cap from his head.

You wrap your hand in the cap as Arthur and John had shown you and hold the blades to the man’s cheek. “Why are you following me?”

“For your protection, Miss Hunter.” The Blinder croaks.

“Really? And how’s that going?” You ask sarcastically.

“I, I,” He stutters.

You roll your eyes “What are you supposedly protecting me from?”

“Um, well,”

“You don’t even know? For fuck’s sake.” You release him “Fuck off.” You say waving him away.

“But,”

You push your hand against his sternum, pushing him back against the wall. “Fuck off. Tell Mr Shelby that if he thinks I need someone to protect me the least he could do is have the decency to send someone who can protect themselves.” You say flicking the blade across his cheek. Blood welled in the thin cut immediately. It was not deep enough to scar permanently but enough that he would carry the embarrassing mark for a few weeks.

“But,” He starts again.

You press the blade against his neck. “If I see any of you following me again I will fucking shoot on sight. Make sure to spread the word.” You pat his cheek before dropping his cap in a puddle of questionable origin and return to your shopping.

\---------------

“Hey there beautiful,” A voice whispers hoarsely in your ear. Large arms wrapping around your waist and lifting your feet off the ground.

Dropping your packages, you slide the concealed blade from your belt. Spinning it in your palm before pressing it against the inner thigh of your attacker. “One flick of my wrist and you can give up any hopes of a family.” You say coldly.

The attacker releases you immediately. “Fuck.”

You turn to face your attacker knife held in front of you. “Fuck!” It was Goliath.

You quickly put the knife away. You step towards Goliath holding your hand out to him “Fuck, I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a bit jumpy today.” You say apologetically, smiling weakly as you squeeze his hand.

“Hmmm, Yeah. Seems that way.” Goliath says cautiously.

“Do you want to come in?” You say opening the front door.

“Yeah,” Goliath says ducking to pick up your discarded packages from the doorstep. “Looks like you’re not having eggs.” He says holding up a paper bag, now wet and beginning to leak viscous fluid.

“Damn.” You say taking the bag from him, quickly checking that no eggs could be saved before dropping it in the bin. Gathering the remaining packages, you lead Goliath up the stairs after having ensured the front door was again locked and secure. “Just put it on the table.” You say nodding at the groceries he was holding.

Goliath places the items on the table as instructed. He leans against the edge, legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankles. “So what was that about?” He asks calmly.

You put your items on the table too and begin putting them away. “I caught one of the Blinders following me today.” You say matter-of-factly.

“Do you know why?” He asks.

“To keep me safe. Apparently.” You snort derisively, standing on your tip toes to put the tea away.

Goliath reaches over you, takes the package from your hands and the canister from the shelf. “Safe from what?” he asks as he fills the canister and puts it away.

“Nothing.” You say crossly, slamming the pantry door “Stupid fuck couldn’t even protect himself from me.”

Goliath raises his eyebrows.

“Oh, he’s fine.” You say leaning against the bench, crossing your arms “I just scratched his face with his cap and sent him back to Small Heath.” You explain dismissively.

“But you don’t know why he was following you?” Goliath asks looking down on you.

“It’s just Tommy being a cunt. There’s no danger. He’s just trying to make a point.” You say irritably.

“Are you sure? Maybe you should ring him? Just to be sure.” Goliath reasons, brushing his hands over your shoulders.

“No fucking way.” You say definitively.

Goliath nods thoughtfully and pulls you to him. “I just worry about you okay?” He says nuzzling into your neck.

“Fuckin ‘ell.” You groan.

“What I can’t worry about my girl?” He pulls his head back so he can see your face, making puppy dog eyes at you. “My girl, with her mysterious past and dangerous job?”

“Says the professional boxer.” 

“Yeah babe, but my fights have rules don’t they.”  He Goliath grins nodding before kissing you.

“I can look after myself.” You interrupt the kiss to remind him.

Goliath rubs at his inner thigh “Yeah and I know I won’t ever be sneaking up on you again.”

“Good.” You say with false gruffness. “Why are you here anyway?” You ask wiggling your eyebrows suggestively.

Goliath laughs. You smile realising how much you enjoy the sound of his easy laughter. “Yeah, well unlike some I know who sleep half the day away.” he teases “I’ve been training all morning, so I need to build up my strength first. Wanna come have lunch with me?”

“Well that’s sad only three weeks in, and already you’d rather eat than fuck.” You sigh dramatically shaking your head sadly.

Goliath laughs again, pulling you against his side “After we eat.” He promises, dropping a kiss on the top of your head.

\---------------

“Miss Hunter?” A timid voice asks accompanying the equally timid knock on your door.

Two women clutch each other’s hands in your office doorway. “Come in, take a seat.” You motion for them to the two chairs on the other side of your desk. “What can I do for you ladies?”

“We were told to come here.” One lady, a tall bottle blonde with dark eyes says pushing the envelope across the table to you.

You open it and skim the contents.

_Anna,_  
_Found these two whoring at Alea Manor._  
_Thought you might have a place for them._  
_Arthur._

You smile. Typical Arthur, sending you whores to let you know he was thinking of you. To show you that he was trying to run Alea House how you would’ve wanted. God, you missed him. Missed all of them really. Well, except Tommy. Tommy could get fucked.

Shaking your head to bring yourself back to the task at hand you put the note back in the envelope.  “So why are you here?” You ask.

“The note,” the bottle blonde begins.

You shake your head. “I know what the note says, what I want to know is why you decided to come here? You could have just gone somewhere else.”

“I know Peggy, she works at Alea Manor.” the other woman explains, shorter and with dark hair and far more buxom than her companion. “She said that when you caught her,” she pauses not wanting to say the word. You nod to indicate you understand what she isn’t saying. “Well you said that if she still wanted to work, she could” she stresses euphemism. “She said you were real nice.”

“So you went to Alea Manor to get caught?” You ask.

“No,” The dark haired woman replies carefully, “Our pimp took us there.”

“But we made sure we were noticed.” The blonde pitches in.

You pull out your cigarette case and place one between your lips, trying to conceal the grin tugging at the corners of your mouth. These women were the seventh and eighth prostitutes to turn up on the doorstep looking for a job in the last few weeks. Perhaps Tommy was right. Maybe saving whores was your thing. You duck your head to light your smoke. You can’t deny the perverse sense of satisfaction that Tommy would most likely be pissed that Arthur had sent them to you.

“What are your names?” You ask.

“Edna.” The blonde replies.

“Cora.” The other replies.

“I’m Anna.” You introduce yourself. You run through the rules and regulations for workers. Ending with the benefits including the generous pay. “Any questions?” You ask.

“No Miss Hunter.” The two women nod in unison. You pull a blank card from the holder on your desk and write an address on the back. “Go here. Get checked out. Come back tomorrow with the letter from the doctor. If they clear you, you can start tomorrow. I’ll call and let them know you are coming.”

\---------------

You glance out at the crowd surrounding the boxing ring. You wonder why the square platform was called a ring. Shaking your head, you wonder at your brain’s attempt to distract its self from the anxiety of the impending fight. Goliath had been so calm yesterday when you’d wished him luck for tonight. You, on the other hand, had been on edge all week. Something about knowing weeks in advance you were going to fight unnerved you. Then that was probably the most significant difference between the two of you. Goliath always calm. You, always on alert.

“Anna!” A voice cries in your ear as you are pulled into a hug.

“Finn!” You laughed recognising the voice instantly.

“What are you doing here?” You asked each other simultaneously, before collapsing in laughter.

Finn wraps his arm around your shoulders “Come on. The others are over there. You have to come and say hello.” He insists.

“Alright.” You say happily slipping your arm around his waist.

“Look who I found!” Finn cries happily to the group of family and friends.

“Anna!” Arthur cries as he and John jump up and pull you into them for a three-way hug “Fuckin’ hell girl, what are you doing here?”

“Working." You had a group of six workers ‘escorting’ patrons at the fight, and you had come to help keep an eye on them. You work your way around the group hugging them all, Daisy, Esme, Michael, Linda, Peggie, Isaiah and finally Polly.

You all talk over each other trying to catch up on what had happened since you left. However, when the announcer takes the ring, you all stop talking and turn your focus there.

Your leg begins to jiggle as the announcer invites the fighters to the centre of the ring. Arthur places his hand on your knee “You right love?” he asks kindly.

“Yeah, fine” You reply. “Never been to a boxing match.”

“It’s nothing. Not like the fights you’ve been in.” He jokes quietly ”Just sit back and enjoy it. This Goliath is meant to be a fuckin’ machine.” He says.

Looking at Arthur close up you can see the fatigue etched on his face. The glassiness of his eyes and pin-head pupils also tells you he’s using snow. You put your hand over his and squeeze it lightly.  

The bell rings, and the fighters begin to circle each other. Anxiety knots in your stomach. Goliath’s opponent was as big as he was. The opponent lunged, and Goliath ducked below his fist, delivering a one-two punch to his abdomen. The pair continued circling, batting at each other. Goliath steps into his opponent delivering an upper-cut to his jaw, causing the man to stagger and shake his head. Arthur and the boys cheer loudly. The bell rings bringing an end to the round. You glance down at your hands noticing you are gripping your purse so tightly your knuckles are white.

John taps your elbow, drawing your attention. You look over and notice Will at the end of the row, he nods his head towards the door.

“Excuse me.” You say sliding along the row.

“There’s an issue with Patrick,” Will says quietly in your ear.

You nod, acknowledging you have heard him and turn to back to the Blinders. “Sorry, I have some business to attend to.”

“Are you leaving?” Daisy says, disappointment evident in her voice.

“No,” You glance quickly at Goliath. “No, I’ll catch you up later.” You assure her.

“We’ll be at the bar, once this is over,” Michael tells you.

“What’s happened?” You ask Will as you walk quickly through the crowd.

“Lord Collins. He’s fucking beaten the shit out of Patrick. I don’t know what’s he used to bugger him but,” He trails off as the lift doors open.

“Fourth floor?” You confirm. Will nods and you press the button. “Do we know where Collins is?” You ask.

Will shakes his head “The boys are looking for him.”

“Called the doc?” You ask as the doors open, and you follow Will down the hall to the room.

“On her way,” Will assures you as he opens the door to the hotel suite you had rented for Patrick’s appointment.

“Fuck.” You whisper as the room is revealed to you. Expensive restraints hang from the head of the bed, sheets covered in blood, furniture tipped over, and one of the dining chairs is missing a leg. You nod at the bodyguard assigned to Patrick, directing him to leave the room.

Patrick is huddled, shivering in the corner of the lounge, bloodied and naked except for a sheet wrapped haphazardly around him. You feel the bile rising in your throat as a wave of nausea washes over you. “Get me a robe.” You instruct Will as you approach Patrick. You sit on the lounge next to him. “Hello love.” You say softly, brushing your hand over his hair. Will returns with the robe, opening it out and wrapping it around Patrick’s shoulders. “What happened?” you ask Patrick, laying your hand lightly on his shoulder.

“He tied me up, gagged me.” Patrick looks at the floor. You notice the purple band starting to bloom on his neck. The sight of it making your stomach drop. “He was pissed and couldn’t get it up.” You nod, knowing where this was going. “He broke the leg off the chair and,” Patrick’s voice fails, and his eyes fill with tears. “I couldn’t fight back,” He whispers.

You wrap your arms around him, stroking his back gently. “It’s not your fault Patrick. You didn’t do anything to deserve this. Right? It’s okay darling. We’ve got you now. The doctor’s on her way. She’ll fix you up. It’s over now.”

You look up at the knock at the door. Will opens it allowing the doctor in. He steps out into the hall and closes the door behind him. Turning your attention to the doctor, you greet her “Doctor.”

The doctor looks at Patrick and shakes her head. “What happened?” She asks.

“Attacked by a client.” You reply flatly.

“I need everyone out while I do a quick exam.” The doctor says to you.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Patrick.” You say pressing your lips to his forehead before you stand and address the doctor “There’ll be someone outside to take you and Patrick where ever you need to go. I’m going to go and sort this shit out. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” The doctor nods taking your place on the lounge. Looking at the other guard, you gesture towards the door “Anyone else here?” You check. The guard shakes his head. You stop at the drinks caddy and pour a large whiskey taking it with you. Then follow him out the door closing it behind you.

“Here.” You say handing the glass of whiskey to Lance, Patrick’s bodyguard. You notice Will is gone. You take a deep breath, letting it out in between pursed lips as you lean back against the corridor wall. “Fuck.” You groan dropping your head back. Having allowed yourself that momentary interlude you turn your attention to Lance. “So what the fuck happened, Lance?”

Lance knocks back the drink in one. “I didn’t hear anything unusual.” He replies, perspiration is gleaming on his brow, and his face is pale. You believe he had no idea what was happening. “Collins is such a loud fuck so,” He trails off. Eyes closing as he remembers.

“It’s okay.” You assure him. “Just tell me what happened.”

Lance nods “Collins left, and he looked a bit dishevelled, but it was nearly time for the fight to start, so I just thought he was in a hurry. So I waited, it was probably fifteen minutes before I wondered where Patrick was. He wanted to watch the fight too. He thinks Goliath is pretty.” He offers absently. You clear your throat to remind him to stay on task. “so I figured he’d be out quickly.” Lance says quickly returning to the pertinent details “So I knocked, and he didn’t answer so I went in and, I found him. He was just lying there covered in blood. I thought he was dead.” Lance finishes in a rush.

You nod. “Right, you wait for the doctor to finish then take Patrick wherever the doctor says to take him. You got cash for the hospital?” You ask pulling a wad of cash from your purse.

“Thanks,” Lance says taking it and shoving it in his pocket.

“Stay with him until we send someone.” You instruct.  Lance nods in agreement “Where’s Will?” You ask him.

“We found him,” Will says stepping out of the lift.

 

“Ma’am.” The attendant on the door of the Gentleman’s Lounge says stepping in front of you. “Ladies’ are not permitted to drink in the Gentleman’s Lounge.” He says quietly.

You smile “It’s okay I won’t be drinking.” You step around him and into the lounge.

“Ma’am” he calls after you. One of your guards stops him.

You carry-on, the lounge is effectively empty with most patrons being at the fight. You spot Collins in the corner. Standing behind him you speak “Lord Collins?”

He turns towards you “Women are not permitted in the lounge.” He says haughtily.

“If you would just come with me, Lord Collins, we need to talk.” You say quietly.

“How dare you. You impudent whore.” Lord Collins snaps, rapping his cane across your face.

You stumble, seeing stars, caught off guard and unbalanced by the power of the strike. You fall knocking your head on the table. You’re aware of one of your guards wrapping the Lord up and dragging him from the room.  Will pulls you to your feet.

“Fuck! Anna! Are you okay?” He says examining you closely.

The entire right side of your face is on fire. You shake your head again trying to clear it. Blood obstructs your view. Will presses a napkin to your forehead and guides you into a seat. Your mouth is filling with the taste of blood. You place your own hand over the napkin. “I’m fine.” You grunt. “Let’s go deal with this fucker.” You say standing.

You sway slightly and Will grabs your arm. “Anna, I think you should,”

You cut him off “We’re going to deal with him now.” You say heading for the door.

 

The other guards have Lord Collins in an alleyway around the side of the hotel. One either side holding his against the wall. You spit a mouthful of blood on the cobblestones, running your tongue over your teeth to ensure they are all still there. You can feel your lip swelling and blood oozing from your eyebrow.  

“You broke the terms of our arrangement Lord Collins. You will have to pay the penalty.” You say bluntly.

The Lord seems slightly unnerved seeing you standing calmly in front of him unperturbed by the wound he had recently inflicted. Managing to gather himself he says salaciously “I would love for you to beat me, whore.”

“I’m not going to hurt you physically.” You reply grinning broadly. “You will pay the penalty for breaking the rules of the establishment. It goes without saying you are banned for life. And we will require fifty-pounds for each day Patrick is unfit for work, an additional two-hundred pounds for his medical treatment another hundred for repair and cleaning of the rooms. Let’s agree on Patrick being off work for thirty days, shall we? So that’s,” you pause tallying the amount in your head “eighteen hundred pounds. Let’s just say you’ll tip Patrick two-hundred pounds as well, make it an even two tonne. Payable immediately”

“You can’t extort money from me whore.” He laughs

“Oh, no. It’s not extortion.” You smile shaking your head. “That’s the fine for breaking the rules. Extortion would be if I were to threaten that if you didn’t make the payment that your many highly suspect proclivities would become public knowledge.” You pause wiping your eyebrow with the napkin.

“You wouldn’t dare, discretion is your business.” Lord Collins cries.

“Lord Collins, nothing will link you and your perversions to our establishment. No-one knows you are a client. You’ve never set foot on the property. But know that if you fail to pay, you will be discovered in Hyde Park with a male prostitute, performing lewd acts. You will be buggered by a range of instruments which will be publically revealed in the press. The story will be covered in all the major papers and your extensive loans will be called in.”

The Lord pales. “I don’t have that kind of money on me.” He says.

“That’s okay, my boys will go with you to get it. I’m sure you have more money at home or at the club.” The Lord looks at you nervously. “Now if I ever find you near any of my employees again I will personally inflict a physical penalty. You will suffer. Now get out of my sight you flaccid fuck.”

Will follows you back inside. “How are the others?” You ask.

“All present and accounted for,”

You wipe the napkin over your brow again. “I’m going to the ladies and try and clean up. Then I’ll meet the Shelby’s in the bar once the fight is over. Let me know if you need me.”

Will shakes his head looking at you “You should probably get checked out.” He says.

“It’s nothing, just looks bad ‘cause of the blood. I’ll be fine once I’m cleaned up.” You say patting his shoulder.

“Whatever you say, boss.” He nods and goes back to work.

 

“Fuck.” You groan seeing yourself in the mirror. You look a sight, dried and fresh blood spread over your face, lip fat and the beginnings of a black eye. You sigh wetting down the napkin and trying to remove the dried blood.

“Fuck love, what happened?” A voice behind you cries you look in the mirror, it’s Polly.

“Hi Pol.” You greet her bashfully.

Polly drops her purse on the counter next to yours and takes the napkin from your hand, patting at the blood. “What happened? Should I get the boys?” She asks.

“No, it’s been dealt with. Just one of my punters.” You explain.

“Hmm.” Polly hums disapprovingly “So what is it you’re doing up here in London anyway?” She asks her eyes searching yours.

You look at her and shrug not keen for Tommy to have any more information about your activities.

Polly grabs your shoulders “Hey. Don’t give me the cold shoulder because of that idiot nephew of mine.” Polly chastises pulling you into a hug.

“Sorry, Pol.” You say hugging her back.

“Are you whoring love?” She asks turning her attention back to your face.

“I’m not whoring Pol.” You say patiently.

“I know you work at that whore house Alfie’s woman runs, so don’t lie to me.” Polly arches her eyebrow at you. You smirk, her brows are nearly as sharp as her tongue. You have missed her. “So what is it? Barmaid? We have barmaids in Small Heath you know.”

“I’m running the place Pol. For Selene. She’s pregnant, and I’m helping out until she comes back to work. I couldn’t stay in Small Heath, Pol.” You explain.

“And why couldn’t you stay?” Polly asks sternly, lighting her thin black cigarette.

“What did Tommy tell you?”

“About as much as you since I got your letter saying you were leaving. Sweet fuck all.” She admonishes.

“I’m sorry Pol. I just needed some space from it all.” You say wincing as she pushes the napkin against your lip.

“Was it because of the child?” Polly asks.

“Charlie?” You ask, not understanding where she was going with this.

“No love. Your child.” She presses her hand lightly against your abdomen. “With Tommy. The one you lost when you got hurt.”

“Fuck! No. It wasn’t Tommy’s. How did you know?” You stammer.

“I know things.” She says holding your chin, her eyes boring into you. You know where Tommy gets it from you think absently.  

“You may well, but it wasn’t Tommy’s.” You say dismissively.

“So lovers quarrel then?” Polly tries again.

“For fuck’s sake Polly. I never slept with fucking Tommy.” You say in exasperation.

“Well fuck! There’s a first for everything.” Polly says pulling out her compact and attempting to cover up the worst of your face. “So what happened love? Hmmm? ‘Cause he’s fucking unbearable. Alea Manor is going to shit. Arthur and John are out of fucking control. Finn’s like a wet sock. Daisy is in tears nearly daily, and Michael hasn’t slept in weeks.”

“He doesn’t trust me, Pol.” You say simply.

“Idiot,” Polly says shaking her head.  

“Is he here?” You ask anxiously, not in the mood for dealing with Tommy or his drama.

“No love, who knows what the fuck he does with himself, but he’s not here with us.” She tuts.

The noise from the fight increases “Sounds like it’s nearly over.” You say “Let’s go get a table before the crowds arrive.” You say.

“The fuck?” John cries seeing your face as he struts across the room with a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a cigar in the other.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.” You say.

“Who fucking did it, we’ll fucking sort him.” Arthur cries slamming his hand on the table.

“I’m fine Arthur, it’s been sorted.” You assure him.

“See no good comes of you being here. You need to come home.” He says emphatically.

“Oh, so it was you that sent that bullshit protection.” You stir, knowing full well it wasn’t.

“Reginald?” Arthur asks smirking

“I don’t fucking know his name.” You say.

“Nah, that was Tommy,” John jumps in. “You know it does a man no good when a woman cuts him with his own cap right?” He laughs

You smirk. The boys all laugh.

“Fuck me.” Arthur chips in. “We did tell ‘im he got off lightly.” He says taking a deep drag of his cigarette.

“You getting soft up here in London?” Isaiah teases.

“Want to step outside?” You shoot back, cracking your knuckles.

Isaiah throws his arms over his head “No, no. Please don’t beat me.”

You stand, leaning across the table and clip his ear. Again laughter erupts from the table.

Daisy and Finn arrive hand in hand. Finn frowns seeing your face.

“You right?” Finn says kissing your good cheek before Daisy follows suit.

“Yeah, I’m right Finn. How are you?” You ask Daisy.

Daisy’s chin wobbles a little “I’m great.” She lies. She’s a terrible liar.

“How’s married life?” You ask. You notice Daisy squeeze Finn’s hand lightly.

Daisy leans over and whispers in your ear “We’re pregnant. But no-one knows yet.”

You kiss her cheek swiftly “I’m so happy for you.” You whisper, before reaching under the table and squeezing Finn’s hand. He presses back, shooting you a quick grin.

Michael looks at you as he takes a seat “Fuck Anna, you look worse than the bloke Goliath pulverised.” He notes.

“Did Goliath win?” You ask.

“Win?” Arthur cries “Fucking slaughter it was.”

You sit back smiling as the boys provide you with a blow by blow description of the fight. You enjoy yourself again in their company.

 

“Fuck, look at that,” John says nodding towards the bar behind you. Looking over your shoulder, you see Goliath surrounded by women, all clamouring for his attention. He’s kindly rebuffing them, his eyes searching the room. Smiling you turn your attention back to table.

“Maybe that’s what you need to do Michael. Professional boxer. You’d be drowning in women.” John teases.

“I wonder if he’s in proportion,” Esme says quietly, eyes widening as he looks him up and down.

“Hey, hey, hey!” John cries “I’m right here wife.”

“I know dear,” Esme says patting his hand, her eyes darting back to Goliath.

You join the others laughing at their antics.

“Good fight,” Arthur says standing holding his hand out. “Can we get you a drink?” He offers

“Yeah, well, I was kinda hoping to say hello to my girl first.” You hear Goliath behind you. “Hey.” He says as he kisses the top of your head.

“Hey,” You grin feeling the eyes of the group on you, and you blush. “Let me introduce you.” You say quietly.  

Finn offers his chair to Goliath. Goliath declines, instead getting you to stand before he sits in your chair and pulls you into his lap.  

“Fuck,” he says seeing the other side of your face. “What happened?” He asks frowning.

“A client was causing some trouble. It’s all over now. It’s not as bad as it looks.” You assure him.

“How is it that I’m the one who had a fight and you’re the one who looks like that?”

“Your fight has rules.” You reply cheekily.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asks kissing you gently and wrapping his arms around you.

“Well, I wish you luck son, because she has a fucking nose for trouble that one. Could find it in a fucking convent she could.” Arthur says gravely as others smirk.

“Shut up Arthur.” You groan.

“Just watch yourself with that one,” John warns as if you aren’t there.

“Hey, stop threatening my boyfriend.” You cry.

John laughs “Not threatening am I? Warning.” He says to you. His eyes moving to Goliath he continues “She can look after herself, so,” He trails off

Goliath laughs “Yeah, well I’ve already learnt not to sneak up on her.”

The group laughs. You shake your head, praying the boys will finish their torture of you soon and move on.

John looks at Esme “So darling wasn’t there something you wanted to ask Anna?”

Esme blushes and buries her face in her hands “No, no.” She mumbles as the others laugh.

“Just ignore them,” you say to Goliath, “they think it’s their job to embarrass me.” You shoot John and Arthur dirty looks before continuing “Anyway this is Arthur and his wife Linda, John and his wife Esme, Finn and his wife Daisy, Isaiah and his girlfriend Peggy and this is Polly and her son Michael.” You introduce them all. “Everyone, this is Goliath.” You say.

Goliath spends ages talking to all the boys about the fight. Hands continually caressing your back, or knee or thigh. Not groping just being close. Occasionally kissing your cheek or neck. Or resting his chin on your shoulder. You mostly just sit, enjoying spending time with your friends and Goliath in a nearly normal setting. Snuggling into his chest enjoying his warmth. Occasionally joining in teasing the boys or chatting with the ladies. 

Will comes around after a couple of hours and lets you know all the girls are going back to the office. He tells you the Collins situation has been resolved.

Goliath who you thought wasn’t listening turns to Will “Anna’s coming to mine tonight so she won’t be back.” Will nods and says goodnight.

“So I’m coming to yours am I?” You whisper in Goliath’s ear.

“Yeah, you need a break from that place.” He replies, kissing the edge of your mouth, carefully not applying too much pressure to the split. “Plus it means we can actually spend a night together, you know, wake up together, have breakfast. Normal things.” He kisses your neck as his hand rubs over your knee.

\---------------

You wake up gasping and sweating. Vaguely aware of strong arms wrapped around you. It was a nightmare, not a bad one but enough that you’re disoriented and confused. It takes you a minute to realise where you are. Your breathing begins to slow as you remember. In bed with Goliath in his house.

Goliath’s hand smooths your hair as he holds you. “I’m okay.” You say pulling away slightly. Goliath loosens his grip. “I’m sorry. Nightmare.” You apologise. “It just happens.” You offer weakly.

“Hey, don’t apologise,” Goliath says brushing your hair from your face. “Come on, lie down with me again.” He says lying back and pulling you into his side. 

You resist at first, the dream still gnawing at you. Goliath pulls the covers up around you and guides your head to his chest. He rubs his hand over your back and arms. Your breathing begins to slow as you listen to the steady rhythm of his heart. “Is it being here that made it happen tonight?” He asks softly.

“No.” You shake your head.

“Because I saw the scars?” Goliath asks you can hear the worry in his voice.

“No, it wasn’t that.” You reply. He waits for you to continue, stroking you. “Who knows?” You begin eventually “It could have been Patrick, being hit, seeing you fight, seeing the Blinders. There’s no reason to any of it.” You sigh your fingers tracing over Goliaths chest.

“If there’s anything you need me to do, you’ll tell me won’t you?” He asks.

You raise yourself up on your elbow, looking down on him before you press your lips to his “I will. But there’s not.” You assure him.

Goliath rolls on his side, spooning you. He kisses the back of your head “I know you can look after yourself.” He says “But you don’t have to do everything on your own, I want to share everything with you.” He kisses your neck.

You swallow hard, tears pricking your eyes. Squirming you roll over facing him, pressing your lips to his. You lie kissing in the dark, hands soothing each other. Goliath’s hand glides to your ass pulling you hard against him. His semi-erect cock pressing against your stomach. “Again?” You ask playfully.

“Mm, huh. You’re too beautiful I can’t help it.” He groans rubbing against you.

“I think you need a tougher opponent next time.” You chuckle.

“Mm, why’s that?” He asks before kissing your collarbone.

“Well, you obviously have too much energy.” You tease, gliding your hand along his cock. 

“Only for you.” He says, rolling you on your back and holding himself above you.


End file.
